


Girl/Boy: Germano

by Kapdixo



Series: Trans Romano ‘verse [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Romano, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Based off a request I got on tumblr, which turned into a drabble, which turned out to be almost a thousand words long.FtM!Romano with mild transphobia.





	Girl/Boy: Germano

"Germany!" Italy threw the door open to Germany's temporary office, panting heavily. "We have to go, now! My brother is in trouble!"

Germany sighed, rubbing his temples. Can't either of these boys do anything for themselves? He couldn't begin to count how many times he had to bail both of them out of danger. Hell, some were just minor inconveniences the brothers blew out of proportion. He could be doing paperwork right now.

Regardless, he shook his head and got his car keys. "Can he not tie his shoelaces?"

"No, Spain is going crazy and trying to attack him! He had to lock himself in the bathroom!" Tears pricked in his eyes as he shivered.

He froze, realizing this was serious. "Run!" he commanded. He took off after him, a small part of him wondering why Italy couldn't run this fast during training. He locked the door behind them quickly before unlocking his car. "Don't forget your seatbelt this time!"

"Does it look like I care right now?! Drive!" Italy's amber eyes opened fully and burned like fire. "DRIVE!"

Germany would never admit his tone scared him a little as they took off, quickly going over the speed limit. "How did you find out something was wrong?"

"He texted me." He flashed him his phone. "I don't know how much time we have until Spain gets in there!"

"What made Spain get so angry in the first place? He's so calm and protective of Romano, it has to have been big. What happened?" He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I think it's Romano's business, not mine. He can tell you if he wants to. I'm not going to tell him or you anything." Italy's voice was sharp and defensive. What were they hiding? He went back to his phone. "He's trying to block the door, but we need to go faster! When will we be there?"

"Probably a minute at least! And I'm already pushing it by going well beyond the speed limit!" Germany sighed at his distraught expression. "Okay, I'm going faster."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Italy almost made them go off the road from the force of his hug. "Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." He finally pulled up to the house. "See? Everything is fine."

"I knew you could do it!" he cheered. "Now I-"

"Wait here and lock the doors."

"But-"

"I said wait here, Italy!" Germany fixed him with the coldest glare he could muster. "Stay. Here."

"Ugh, fine!" Italy crossed his arms and pouted. "The door might be locked! Just get my brother out safely!"

"I won't have it any other way." He slammed the car door and gestured for him to lock it. He ran up the pathway to the front door of Spain's house, only then realizing he didn't have a weapon. What an idiotic oversight on his part. "Verdammt." He groaned, then decided to forget about it. He raised his leg and kicked the door as hard as he could. Once, twice, three times. Then it fell.

"Open up!" Spain was screaming, hitting the bathroom door with his shoulder. He bounced off of it a few times before breaking it down and starting to take a step in.

He didn't make it.

"ENOUGH!" Germany grabbed him by the back of the collar and spun him around to face him. "How dare you?!" The other man opened his mouth to respond, but he punched him in the head with one fluid motion. Then he dropped him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Soft crying came from the ruined bathroom, unmistakably the other Italian's voice.

"Ow." He shook his hand to get some of the pain out of it before peering in. "Romano? Are you alright?"

"Potato bastard?" Romano pushed a small rack off of himself, only wearing his pants. His shirt and what looked like a tank top were bunched up on the floor. He gasped, hands going to his chest and covering it a little too late.

"You're..." Germany didn't finish. It didn't matter right now. "Come on." He got down on one knee.

"Mmph." He whimpered, scooting away until he hit the sink. "Go away, please go away."

"I'm here to help you, okay? Breathe." He took off his jacket and used it to cover his top half. "I'll get your phone." He slid the device into his pocket and held out a hand. "Trust me."

Romano's breath hitched, eyes scanning his face for deception. He finally allowed him to pull him to his feet. He shoved his arms into the sleeves of the jacket and held it closed. "My binder." The tank top was ripped down the front, and he sobbed.

"We'll get you a new one." Germany scooped him up bridal-style, expecting a bunch of curses hurled at him. They didn't come. He just rested his face into his bare shoulder and took his phone back. "Your brother is outside waiting."

"I know." He murmured something into his skin that he couldn't make out.

"Let's go." Germany got both of them out of the house cautiously, just in case something else were to happen. He tapped lightly on the car door.

"You're back!" Italy nearly crawled through the car window trying to get to them. "Fratello, you're okay! We can sit in the back together while Germany takes us home!"

"I think he's asleep." He awkwardly shifted where he stood before going through the back door. "You can drive if you're careful."

"Yes, sir!" He got into the driver's seat and turned the key. "Vroom, vroom!"

"Ja, vroom." Germany looked down at the tanned boy in his lap. He was a boy, right? He was still trying to understand what he had seen in the bathroom. Did Italy know? Is that why Spain was so angry?

"Potato bastard." Romano cracked his eyes open.

"What?"

"...grazie."


End file.
